


Playing Dramatical Murder

by NinjaAssassin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaAssassin/pseuds/NinjaAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day for Seragaki Aoba until he and his friends were pulled into a room by a strange force to play a game. And it's about his future! What is going on here! *Characters playing the game story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dramatical Murder. It is owned by Nitro + CHiRAL
> 
>  
> 
> Parts from the game will be bolded.  
> Italics will be what Aoba is thinking; things not being spoken out loud  
> Underlined will be when Aoba is using Scrap
> 
>  
> 
> This story is also posted on my fanfiction account.

Aoba groaned, feeling something shaking him awake. His head was throbbing and he really didn't want to get up. But the shaking and the voice calling for him was extremely persistant.  
"Aoba! Aoba, wake up!"  
"Ren?" he asked, his eyes opening slowly as he saw the small dog next to him, his front paws resting against his shoulder where he had been shaking him. "What's wrong?" he added, sitting up and looking around.   
The first thing he noticed was that he was in an unknown room. The second was that there were other people in the room; people he knew well. The person closest to him had pink hair.  
"Baa-chan!" He exclaimed, going over to her. His mind vaguely registered that the other Allmates in the room were trying to wake their masters.  
Tae stirred when Aoba moved her into his lap. Her eyes opened and she looked at him for a moment, as confused as everybody else who was waking up. He helped her stand and looked around the room.   
"Aoba! Are you alright?" Koujaku asked, getting to his feet and going over to him.   
"Yeah. I'm fine. But where are we?" He asked.  
"Area unknown." Came Ren's answer at his feet. He bent down and picked him up.  
"You are here to learn the future. More specifically, your future, Seragaki Aoba." A voice from no disternable sorce spoke. Everybody looked around, not seeing anybody.  
"What do you mean my future?" Aoba asked, confused by that.  
"Exactly what I said. This is what is to happen very soon in your life. This story will be told in video game format. So, Aoba-kun, are you ready to play?"  
"I'm not playing games with you! We're leaving!" he exclaimed, turning to look for the exit, like the others in the room were already doing. But froze when he saw none.  
"Nobody is leaving until you've played. The future must be changed. For the better. Now I will ask again. Are you ready to play?"  
"You're not really giving me much of a choice are you?" Aoba muttered to himself. "Fine. I'll play you're game. Then you'll let us leave?"  
"Of course." With that, a screen appeared with a digital keyboard situated infront of a series of couches. Everybody took a seat and he looked at the people around him. All familiar faces, except for one. He wanted to ask, but he wanted to get this over with. He figured he could ask later if they took a break if this took to long. With a small sigh, he pressed start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dramatical Murder. It belongs to Nitro + CHiRAL.

Before Aoba could fully press start to begin this thing and get it over with, the voice spoke again.

"Remember, Aoba, that the choices you make will affect the future, so think wisely on what you pick."

That message seemed a bit cryptic, but he figured that since this was being shown to them like it was a game, then there was probably going to be some choices to be made. Of course he was going to be careful with what he chose. If this was really about the future, he didn't want to ruin it.

**The scene starts with a phone ringing. Aoba is seen leaning back in his chair as he answered the phone. "Hello, thank you for calling. This is Junk Shop Heibon." he greeted.**

"Working hard there I see, Aoba." Koujaku said in a teasing tone.

"Of course, I work harder than you do." Aoba replied back. His attention was turned to Koujaku, who was sitting to the right of him so he didn't notice the little smirk Mizuki, who was sitting on his other side, was giving to Koujaku.

Mizuki knew how Koujaku felt about Aoba and had been trying to stublety get the two of them together. He wasn't the only one.

Tae was sitting on a chair near the group, watching how her grandson and his friend interacted. She was honestly surprised the two weren't already together, but she knew it would happen eventually.

Aoba and Koujaku finished their little back and forth, neither aware they had been being observed and the blue-haired man turned back to the game.

**"Uh... Umm.. There is something I'd like to ask." Came the voice on the phone. "Yes?" "Do you have any custom parts for S II type Allmates in your shop?" "Yes, we do. We also have them in stock." He told him, checking the computer. "Ah, is that right. I see. Thank you very much." "Would you like to place an order?" "Ah, no. Um, well..." "Yes?" "Well, this may come off as very sudden, but..." "Yes?" "If you're okay with it, then... When your shop closes today, could I meet you?" "... What?" "Ah, no, umm, how should I say this, you see, your voice. It's like, you have a very nice voice, I was thinking..."**

"Well, that was a rather weird think to say." Mizuki commented.

"It is not the first time someone has said something like that to Aoba." Ren responded.

"Ren!" Aoba scolded, having wanted to keep that to himself seeing as it was a strange thing that happened way more than he would like.

"Apologies, Aoba. But they are your friends. You should hide it from them. Besides, I am sure things like this may come up again in the future."

Aoba sighed and patted the Allmate on the head, running his fingers through his fur.

**He sighed. "...No, no, not at all, I'm very grateful. Ah, by the way, sir, I just remembered one thing, would that be all, right?"**

**"Ah, sure..."**

**"In fact, to continue the talk about S II type custom parts a while ago, this time the new parts of that series will be arriving shortly."**

**"Right..."**

**"So, we are accepting reservations and specially introducing them only to the most loyal customers right now. Would you be interested? I think they will be popular products and will sell out immediately, but you will definitely be able to purchase them if you reserve now."**

**"Yes, um, but..."**

**"Of course, because this is a special opportunity limited to special customers only, if you would like to reserve.. I could do it for you as a service."**

**"S-Service?"**

**"Yes... a service."**

**"A-Ah, then by all means! I'll- I'll make a reservation!"**

**"Certainly, thank you very much. Now then, could you please send your personal date over here?" He asked, typing on the computer. The computer beeped after a moment. "... Okay, thank you very much! We have received your reservation. Well then, please keep supporting our shop in the future too!"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Thanks!" With that he hung up the phone with a sigh. "... Haah."**

"You're so good at making sales, Aoba-kun." Yoshie remarked.

"Yeah, he is a good employee." Haga agreed, glad to have Aoba working with him.

Aoba blushed lightly at their compliments and focused on the game, not noticing the fond look Koujaku was giving him.

_**As soon as I hang up the phone , I let out a huge sigh .Although I do it knowngly, speaking to the customers with ulerior motives is really annoying. Well, if it goes well, I'm sure to sell something so it's fine. ---Your voice is so wonderful, I need to meet you no matter what. Among the people who contact our shop by phone, there are an awful lot of guys who say that.** _

_**They want to meet me when all they know is my voice. If I was a woman it'd be better, but usually a guy wouldn't ask another guy something like that. At first I could handle them well, but like anyone else would, I became irritated when it kept happening. But it also became easier to entice customers to buy products. From then on, like that phone call just now, I could make even more sales.** _

"Sales are worth making you uncomfortable, Aoba-kun." Haga told him. If he had known that people were making the boy uncomfortable, he wouldn't keep having him answer the phone, despite the rise in sales.

"It's fine, Haga-san. I can handle it." Aoba assured him.

"Well, if it keeps making you uncomfortable, let me know. I can handle the calls."

"I will." He agreed.

_**Strangely enough though, it doesn't happen in the actual shop. Sometimes a customer actually comes to meet me after a telephone call, but I just play it off. They all end up leaving without noticing I was the owner of that voice.** _

_**Since there's not much harm done, I just think "Well, whatever", and leave it be.** _

"That's strange. Why would it only be like that on the phone?" Koujaku asked.

Aoba shrugged. "I have no clue. I don't really mind that I don't have to actually deal with the guys who only want to meet me because of my voice. It's easier that they don't recognize me." He didn't notice the look on Tae's face, his grandmother in deep thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. I'm going to post the ones I have already posted on fanfiction and then post on both sites on the same day. Please review and tell me how I'm doing on characterization.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dramatical Murder. It is the property of Nirto + CHiRAL.
> 
>  
> 
> For this part, since it has a huge block of text with the brat trio coming in, I just put their names next to who was speaking instead of this person said this or this person said that.

**"Nnnn... Gah. The manager should be back soon."**

_**I stretch my arms out wide and place my eyes on the digital clock on the counter.*a sigh for the shop appears* This shop provides a variety of things ranging from small expendable supplies to specialized metal parts at a bargain price, Junk Ship Heibon.** _

_**I was attracted by the subtleness of the store name and started working here; I wonder how long it's been...Anyway, it was a long time ago.** _

"How long is a long time?" Koujaku asked, looking at Aoba.

"I don't remember. Aren't paying attention. It's been a few years now, I think." Aoba responded, turning to look at Haga to confirm. The man gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds about right, Aoba-kun."

***a beep is heard***

**"... Hm? A message, huh."**

_**I was spacing out and had my elbow on the counter when the Coil on my arm rang. A Coil is something like a mobile phone, but it's much more convenient than just that. Phone calls, messages, payments, identification, and of course watching TV can all be done with this one machine.** _

**"Let's see..." _Aoba pulls up the message screen on his Coil._**

**"Captive Princess?" Is it a new kind of advertisement? The adult kind, maybe. It'll probably continue like "Please help me, I'm troubled by my aching body" or something. Delete.**

"That sounds more like a message Koujaku would get." Mizuki stated, his tone teasing.

"Oi!" Koujaku snapped back, glaring playfully at his friend.

Aoba gave the both of them unamused looks, past used to this type of banter between them.

_**As I was handling my Coil, something slammed into my waist. I fall from the chair and something heavy lands on my back. Three giggling voices. The culprits had to be..** _

**"Aoba's opeeen!" Nao**

**"Open like a book!" Kio**

**"You're so uncool!" Mio**

***Stats for the three children pop up***

"Why'd it do that? Mizuki asked.

"Use your head. This is a game system. It has to introduce the characters somehow." Tae said. Sure, she knew nothing about games. But even she could understand that.

"Then why didn't it do that for Aoba?"

"Because this is about him." That shut him up about it.

**"...Why...you...braaaats!"**

_**The evil brat siblings finally appeared. The eldest son, Kio, the second son, Nao, and the eldest daughter, Mio. A group of annoying neighborhood kids who only come here to go on wild rampages.** _

Everybody had to agree that those kids were little pests. Except for the stranger with the black hair. Aoba still wasn't sure who he was and was dying to ask. But he didn't want to be rude and blurt out the question since he was sure it would be revealed at some point.

**"I've told you guys so many times, this isn't a playground! Can't you kids learn anything?"**

**"Aaah! Aoba's looking at a pervy e-mail!" Nao**

**"Eh!?" Kio**

**"No way!" Mio**

_**Nao raises his voice after looking at my Coil over my shoulder, and the remaining two hear it and lean all over me. I-I'm gonna suffocate...** _

**"G-Get off me, stupid..."**

**"Pervy e-mail! Pervy e-mail! Aoba's a pervert! Pervert!" Nao**

"I am not!" Aoba exclaimed, blushing lightly. "If anybody here is it's him." He jerked his thumb in Koujaku's direction, completely missing the fond look he had been giving him and didn't notice that it looked a bit hurt at that. Mizuki did notice and sent him a reassuring smile.

"Oi! I am no pervert. I would never do such a thing."

"I know that.... I was just joking.." Aoba responded. He was, of course he was. You know, mostly. Koujaku gave him a look that said that he didn't believe him, but let it go.

**"Grown-ups are dirty!" Mio**

**"Nu-up! It's some message about buying bad stuff! 'Cuz this shop is sketchy!" Kio**

**"Sketchyyy! Sketchyyy!!" Nao**

**"This shop really does suck!" Mio**

**"Ugh... Guh."**

**"All right! Let's arrest the pervy, dirty, and sketchy Aoba!" Nao**

**"Let's do it!" Mio**

**"Arreeeest!" Kio**

**"Gu, ugh... Get off already, you braaaaaaaats!!"**

**"Waaaaaaaaaaahh!!" All three scream.**

_**I jolt up, lets wobbling, trying to shake them off. They don't care if I say they're childish. There's no way those kids would give up just like that.** _

**"Hey, hey, that thing up on the shelf, what's it used for?" Nao asked.**

**"It's probably a tool to beat someone up!" his brother replied.**

**"Scaaary! Boys are savages!" Mio**

**Their attention had already moved on to other things...**

**"You guys... Geh!"**

_**I was shocked when I looked at my Coil. At some point it had started to display a completion screen. Oh yeah, I had a feeling I heard a strange sound from it a while ago... Maybe I accidentally pushed a button when I was messing with the kids. I hope I didn't download some strange program...** _

"I would be sure to tell you if it was something bad." Ren assured him.

"Thank you, Ren." Aoba reached down to scratch at the dog's head.

**"Aaah, come on, this is horrible..."**

_**As I stand there confused, the retro bell on the front door rings.** _

**"Phew, today's delivery destination was somewhat far."**

**The store manager, Haga-san, who had gone out for a delivery was back.**

***Haga's information appears***

**"I'm sorry for being late, Aoba-ku..."**

_**Haga-san's smiling face droops when he sees the evil brats. Considering the damage they caused to the shop, well, it's a natural reaction.** _

"I'm sorry you have to deal with those kids all the time, Haga-san." Yoshie told him, patting him on the arm reassuringly.

"It's alright." He told her. Though he wished they'd leave his shop alone.

**"...Oh, you kids, hello. You're here."**

**"Kio, take that dooown." Nao**

**"Wait a sec. Here we... Hiya!" Kio**

**"Kio's shorter than I thought!" Mio**

**"What'd you say!?" Kio**

**"H-Hey kids, it's dangerous to play inside the shop. You might get hurt." _Haga-san warns in confusion. But the brats aren't listening._**

**"Just an inch...! Eih!" Kio**

**"K-Kids..."**

**"Aaagh! You're so noisy!" Kio**

**"Shut up baldyyy!" Nao**

**"...Ah." Kio**

**"Ah." Mio**

**"Ah." _Aoba said. ...Oh boy, he said it._**

_**The air around Haga-san freezes.** _

The air in the room felt the same. Aoba quickly continued to get through this to snap Haga out of it.

**"...You children playing there. Excuse me for asking, but...What was that just now...? Come on, please try saying it one more time. The first syllable was... ba?"**

**"Ba..." Nao**

**"Ba?"**

**"Ba... Ba... Ba-Bad, this is bad, my stomach hurts, so- I- I'm going hoome!" Nao**

**"Yeah, let's go home!" Kio**

**"Let's go!" Mio**

_**The evil brats run out of the store at full speed.** _

**"...Ba...? What was the continuation of ba.... What happened to the ba..."**

**"Ah, that's right boss! Yes, yes, listen to this!" I start talking in a hurry to the mumbling Haga-san. "There've been more orders for the S series of A parts again!"**

**"...Parts?"**

**"Yes! Wow, just like we expected! It's just like you said! It's a 50% increase in sales from last month!"**

**"Is that...so."**

**"Yes it is! It's increasing! The sales are doubling!"**

**"Sales...doubling! Well, well, that's good to hear. If they are selling so well, we should increase the stock a little."**

Luckily, the room returned back to normal at the same time as in the game. Though it was information Haga had already heard before. After Haga-san listens to my good news, he finally returns to normal. What a relief... That was dangerous. Haga-san is so outrageous that once he snaps, he begins to act violently... When he returned to his usual state, he pushed up his glasses, raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

**"Ah, really... They sure are some troubling children, aren't they."**

**"Y-Yeah. Aren't they?"**

**"If they weren't so mischievious, they'd be quite cute..."**

**"That's for sure!"**

_**I'm still surprised no matter how many times I see him change to almost a different person. I think it's said that people like that are fast to flip the switch...** _

**"Oh yeah, Aoba-kun." Haga-san walks to the counter and picks up a bag by his feet. "I'm sorry, but could you deliver this baggae to the courier? You can wrap it up for today as you go."**

**"Eh, is that okay?"**

**"Yes. In fact, a customer is suddenly coming here today, so I thought I'd close the shop early."**

**"In that case, I'll do it." I pick up my bag next to me and take the paper bag from Haga-san. As I check the slip, I notice the destination is a bit far. This is a package going to the courier.**

**"I'll be leaving then. And thanks for today."**

**"Yes, good work. Be careful."**

"I can tell why you were so eager to get out of there." Koujaku said in a low voice to Aoba, so only the blue-haired man could hear him.

"Haga-san is great. But he does have his moments like those. Luckily not to often." Aoba responded, speaking in the same tone as Koujaku without even realizing it. Nor did he realize that he had been leaning closer to the other man while they were speaking.

Everbody else in the room noticed though. But nobody made any comments about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. This is just the introduction. Next chapter will start with the game.


End file.
